Mike Dream
by justgreat
Summary: Michael Wheeler dreams about being in the upside down world and finds Eleven there


Mike's Dream

This follows on from my last story about Michael Wheeler's meeting with Sheriff Jim Hooper in the woods. Hope you will enjoy this also.

Mike arrived home on that Wednesday night feeling quite dejected. His journey into the woods hadn't really told him anything he didn't already know. He had already known that the Sheriff was making daily trips there but when confronted he hadn't admitted anything to the boy as to his reasons for doing so although Mike had drawn his own conclusions as to Hooper's motives. The Sheriff clearly didn't want him involved because it could be dangerous for him and his sisters and his parents he had told him. Was he really concerned about their safety or maybe the people who gave him orders were threatening him also?

School was out for the summer so his Mom and Dad did allow him a late bedtime curfew. This night however he just wanted to get into his PJ's and get straight into bed. The disappointment of his excursion into the forest had somehow drained him.

He drifted off to sleep almost immediately.

He had that same dream again, a nightmare actually. He was in that dark upside down place. It was so creepy. Something told him Eleven was trapped in here somewhere. He began to search this foul dank world for her. It's toxic fumes were almost overpowering. He realised he couldn't survive for long. He had to find her soon or he would never get out. After several minutes he located her lying against a damp wall. She was dressed in the same clothes as when she had fought that creature in the middle school. She lay there very still. Clearly the battle with that monster had drained her completely. He had to get her out of here, he knew.

He was soon walking back the way he had come looking for a way out carrying the lifeless girl in his arms. She was heavy but he couldn't stop to put her down. He had to find an escape portal soon or they would both die in this unnatural dimension. He was amazed that Will Briers had lasted so long without any protective suit. He kept on for what seemed an incredibly long time still cradling Eleven. The monster could come and get both of them, he realised.

As he forced himself forward he spoke to her although she could not hear him. "We'll get out of here, Eleven, and then I'll take you far away where nobody can hurt you. Maybe one day we can be married and have kids of our own, why not! I want you to be happy and I can make you happy. Anyone calls you a freak and I'll kill them."

Then suddenly he realised they were not alone anymore. As if out of nowhere there was Dr. Martin Brenner and about twelve heavily armed men. He knew his path was blocked. Mike just stood motionless and faced his adversary holding the sleeping Eleven in his arms. All hopes of freedom were dashed.

Dr. Brenner stared directly at the defiant boy and said, "Put her down, Michael!" He could see Mike's surprise. "Oh yes, I know who you are. I know all about you. You see, I did meet your parents. Very charming and helpful people. Nice family you have." He gave a wicked smile. "Now you want to be Eleven's Prince Charming and save her from the bad men. Sorry, my boy, but she belongs to me."

Mike looked at the man incredulously. "What do you mean she belongs to you? You're not her father, I know you're not."

"You are right, young man!" Brenner replied. "But I did raise her as my own since she was a baby since her own mother was not capable of being a mother and bringing up a child as she should. I think that makes her my property."

"You mean your lab rat!" the boy retorted. "All you've done is abuse her, make her life hell." He held the still form of Eleven firmly in his arms.

The scientist sighed. "It was never my intention to harm her but some experiments did get rather out of hand I do admit. However you may rest assured things will improve and she will not be mistreated again. Now be a good boy and give her to me and I will let you go." He held out his arms. "If you do not I cannot be responsible for what my associates may do. I gave my word to your Sheriff that you and your friends would never be harmed but I have been known to break it on occasion. Now what's it to be, lad!"

Mike knew that if he gave up Eleven now he would probably never see her again. He also knew that if he stood his ground and refused to hand her over Brenner would take her from him anyway and his men would gun him down, kid or not. He decided he would sooner die in this awful place then live without Eleven in the real world.

He glared right at his nemesis and screamed at him, "Go to hell, you bastard!" He began to pray for himself and the girl.

That's when Mike woke up. His sat bolt upright in his bed. He realised he was sweating profusely. He'd had this dream about six times since he saw Eleven vanish at the Middle school. It was always more or less the same but for a few changes. It seemed so vivid, so real. Was it a dream or a premonition of what was to come? He would soon find out a voice in his head told him. He eventually settled back down in bed and drifted into a more peaceful sleep.


End file.
